The Pillow Fight
by ChokoStyle
Summary: How a fight can lead to something that Kyoko never expects to really happen...


Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat!

Dedication and special thanks: This story is, obviously, for my arm-pillow maniac sister, Mela, and for the other Ren-obsessed sister, Elle. Special thanks to Elle, because, first, you are a wonderful sister, second, without you this story couldn't be here! ^^

For every fan of the arm-pillow: thanks Elle, my dears, because without an epic chat we had a night this story wasn't going to be out so soon! *big smile*

**The Pillow Fight.**

Ren was talking with the hotel staff. He was trying to persuade them to give him another room. After a week in the same room of Kyoko he couldn't bear it anymore.

Not that she was a bad companion. Quite the opposite, indeed.

She never had a wrong word. She didn't particularly like to watch television till late, nor staying up reading. She wasn't annoying in the slight.

She was the perfect little sister _most_ of the time. Yes, because she would revert to be Kyoko after a shower or while she was sleeping, and he was starting to feel more and more like a pervert, watching her sleep or walking around the room, preparing their meal.

Not that he could see her like in any other way than the woman he loved.

Yes, a woman...he had to see that now, even if he refused to do before.

Yashiro words kept hunting him _" She will grow up soon..."_

The Chicken's words kept hunting him _" Seduce her...seduce her..."_

The evil laugh of the President kept hunting him, too _"Muahahah!"_ ...

He wasn't able to sleep much in the last week and he was starting to feel too tired to be able to keep his desires in check. Seeing her cutely asleep in the little couch of their room, after he lift her and gently put her in the bed, he caught himself staring at her too closer and too intensely. He prompted himself out of the room, looking for the staff hotel.

But they had received instruction from Lory. Even if the person before them was terrible scary, they were paid to refuse his request.

After a long murderous stare at them, he gave up. For that night he had to endure it...again.

He was so tired, he hoped he could sleep this time. He really hoped it.

But as soon as he stepped in the room something soft hit him right in the face. With a _flop _the unidentified object dropped on the floor.

Seeing the pillow at floor, his extremely tired mind trying to figure what just happened. Then he looked at the bed, seeing Kyoko awake and sitting in the middle of it, her expression excited, amazed and amused.

Seeing his expression, she started to laugh "Ah ah ah! I wish I could have a camera right now...ah ah ah! Bro, your expression is one of the most funny thing I've ever seen! Ah ah ah!" she was crying from laughing too much.

She was too cute, too oblivious and too amused for her own good.

_'I had enough of your obliviousness, Kyoko...Time for payback!' _without showing any expression, he picked the pillow from the floor, went near Kyoko's bed, who was watching his every move, very aware now...then he suddenly smirked and hit her with the pillow, without losing his grip on it.

"Waaah! Stop, bro! Please stop! Waah!"

"This is punishment for thinking of starting at fight with me. You...are...ten...thousand...years...early...for...that" he accompanied every words with a hit.

Kyoko was laughing and screaming so much that she was out of breath, so he stopped for a little. She was messed up almost as her bed. "Have you had enough?" he asked, she was gasping and nodded vehemently. He laughed and drop the pillow near her. He went at the chair and took off his trench and boots. While he was bend, the same _flop_ that welcomed him in the room, hit him in the back. He continued to remove the boots, then suddenly he turned, grabbed the pillow and threw at her. But now she was prepared: she was on his bed, holding his pillow like a shield, a big grin on her blushed face. Now she even held the pillow he threw as an hostage. She was so beautiful he couldn't bear anymore, too proved from the previous sleepless or full of nightmare (Yashiro, the Chicken, the President...) nights, her laughs and flushed face gave him the final blow .

He went as a predator to his bed. She was feeling safe, at first, having too pillows as shield...but then the Emperor appeared and she froze, not knowing what do.

She tried to hide behind the fluffy shield...but they couldn't help her against him.

He attached her and at first she counterattacked, hitting him with the two pillows. He let her do it, until she was tired, looked up and met his eyes and saw his grin.

He literally dropped on her, grabbed her and the pillows in his arm.

She tried to free herself, but she was only able to lost one of her pillow...then the other one was sent flying through the room and then she was staring at her beautiful eyes, that were watching at her with an intensity too overwhelming.

She stopped to move and looked at him, half scared of his punishment, half amused of the whole situation (seriously, she just had a pillow fight with Tsuruga Ren!).

He stared at her for a moment. She realized how near they were and was starting to feel uncomfortable about it.

Then he closed his eyes and said "Let me sleep now, Setsu. I'm really tired"

She was shocked. Tsuruga-san couldn't possible mean sleep together like that, one his arm wrapped around her waist, the other under her neck...? Could he?

"Cain, this isn't a comfortable position...let me go on my bed" she tried to reason with him.

He snorted and tightened his grip. She wasn't able to go anywhere, now.

"Nope. If I let you go, you would attack me again, and I'm really tired. It's not like we never slept like this..."

Kyoko didn't know what to say, so she said the first thing in her mind "That was when we were small! Cain..."

But he was already sleeping, and soundly.

As his sister, who cared for him more than for everyone else in this (and others) world, she couldn't absolutely wake him. She tried to free herself from his grip, but that was still tight.

She panicked for a little, then she saw his expression, completely at ease, and gave up.

His smell was intoxicating and reassuring like always. She found herself asleep before she could think more.

In truth Ren was still awake. Seeing her relaxing, he allowed himself to relax, too.

Finally, after a week of sleepless nights and Kyoko's unconscious torture, he was able to sleep, a very restful and wonderful sleep.

In the morning Kyoko woke up confused. She felt strangely comfy and warm, like she never did in her whole life. That kind of feeling she always associated to parents love... She was feeling safe.

After she found the correct word for her feeling, her mind realized where she was.

She was in Tsuruga-san embrace! She froze, staring at his wide naked chest... _'Why on earth is he naked?'_ She asked to herself, even more panicked.

Before he fell asleep, he actually manage to strip his shirt without awaking her, and in the middle of the night she had leaned closer to him unconsciously.

He was facing her, one his arm was still her pillow, the other was lazily pressed on her waist...too dangerously low!

She stared at his beautiful face, so shocked by the situation that her mind was still blank.

Not knowing what to do, she acted by pure instinct... she caressed his hairs softly. If he wasn't already awake, he would had missed that. He opened his eyes.

She was startled by that and gasped surprised, her hand still on his face.

Their eyes locked with an intensity so powerful, none of them could free from it, even if they wanted, which it wasn't the case.

What could happen next, they never know, because a knock interrupted their stare.

Kyoko was already at the door before he could blink. She ran away again... but while he was yawing, Ren was plotting. If fate decide he could be happy again... he would absolutely not let this chance get away from him.

He grin at himself, then said at Kyoko, who was now going to the bathroom "That was an amazing sleep, my dear Setsu, thank you so much." Kyoko stopped.

She was red as a tomato "It...it was my pleasure, dear brother!" she started to run towards the bathroom again, but his next words froze her in her place "There is something you need to know, Setsu...Actually I've never been able to sleep well without you near me... Because this film is a really hard job and I need all my focus, couldn't you help me...please?" and then the final blow, the maximum level of the puppy dog face (Level 10).

She was shivering. She didn't really want to do, because she felt really strange in his arms...still Setsu could give only one answer "Of course, Bro. I would do everything for you!"

Ren smiled heavenly. Maybe Cain Hell could become his favorite role, after all.

* * *

Hope you liked it! ^^


End file.
